1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a cooling fan unit and a display apparatus having the same and, more particularly, to a cooling fan unit with improved assembly structure and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a TV or a computer monitor is collectively called a display apparatus, which includes a liquid crystal display panel which forms a screen, a backlight unit located behind the liquid crystal display panel, a display main body having a casing which supports the liquid crystal display panel, and a stand which supports the display main body.
The liquid crystal display panel generally forms a screen using a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like.
The backlight unit, which is located behind the liquid crystal display panel, irradiates light to the liquid crystal display panel. In recent years, the backlight unit using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source has been under development.
However, in such a related art backlight unit, if heat generated from the LEDs is not emitted fast, the ambient temperature increases to thereby affect peripheral systems.
Accordingly, there may be a need to emit the heat generated from the LEDs efficiently. It is desirable to reduce any noises and vibrations that may be transferred to other parts, the noises and vibrations arising from a cooling fan which is a means to dissipate heat efficiently.